justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
What You Waiting For?
|artist = |year = 2004 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (Clássico/Mashup) |effort = (Clássico) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Clássico) 1 (Mashup) 1 (Remake) |pc = para para (Remake) |gc = para Cyan/Aqua para (Remake) |lc = Rosa (PS3) (Remake) |picto = 84 (Clássico) 53 (Mashup) |perf = Emmanuelle Soum |}}What You Waiting For? por está incluída em . Dançarina A dançarina é uma mulher com cabelo poofy rosa quente com luzes amarelas. Ela usa um vestido amarelo com listras roxas, algumas em forma de flechas e algumas linhas onduladas saindo do centro da saia até o final. O centro da saia em si tem um triângulo roxo onde as linhas onduladas vêm. Ela também usa botas amarelas com uma borda roxa e uma pulseira rosa na mão esquerda. Durante o refrão, seu vestido fica azul claro e as listras ficam vermelho-escuras. Suas botas também ficam azuis com um aro vermelho, e os realces em seus cabelos também ficam azul-claros. Ela tem um contorno rosa. Just Dance 2015 Na seleção de dançarino para o Mashup de Maps, ela parece mais realista. Seu rosto é claramente visível, e as estrias em seu vestido durante os versos e a ponte são ligeiramente mais avermelhadas. Ela agora tem um contorno azul. Remake No remake, ela está em um tom mais escuro e seu rosto não é mais visível. A borda de suas botas durante os versos e a ponte estão agora azul-escuras. Ela tem um contorno azul como na seleção de dançarino do . whatyouwait_jd3 coach_1_big.png|Original Whatyouwait coach 12x.png|Just Dance 2015 (Do Mashup de Maps) whatyouwait jdu coach 1.png|Remake Fundo O fundo parece ser um relógio. No primeiro verso, cor do relógio é rosa e quando o refrão começa, o esquema de cores muda para azul. Há nuvens que mudam de cor de rosa para stormy relojoaria e engrenagens azul e no fundo distante. A dançarina está de pé sobre uma plataforma que parece ser um relógio. Há mais animação no fundo Xbox 360. Movimentos Dourados Clássico Existem 2 movimentos dourados na rotina: Movimento Dourado 1: Empurre o ombro direito de tal forma que ele sobe e desce uma vez com o braço esquerdo para baixo. Este Movimento Dourado só está disponível em . Movimento Dourado 2/Movimento Dourado (Remake): Endireite seu corpo e bata os braços para baixo enquanto fica parado. Whatyouwait gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 (Apenas em ) Whatyouwait gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Movimento Dourado (Remake) Whatyouwait gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado 1 em-jogo Whatyouwait gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 Movimento Dourado (Remake) em-jogo Mashup Existe 1 movimento dourado no MashUp: Movimento Dourado: Faça um semicírculo com a mão direita somente (Maniac). Maniac gm 3.png|Movimento Dourado (Maniac) Whatyouwaitingmu gm 1.gif|Movimento Dourado em-jogo Mashup What You Waiting For? tem um desbloqueavel Mashup. Dançarinos *''Maniac'' *''Pump It'' *''Skin-To-Skin'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) *Maniac GM *Pump It *Skin-To-Skin *I Was Made For Loving' You (Sweat) Aparições em Mashups What You Waiting For? aparece nos seguintes mashups: *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' *''Maps'' (Best of JD 3) *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) *''Super Bass'' Aparições no Modo Party Master What You Waiting For? aparece nos modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui está os titulos que ela recebe: *Chosen *Dream Doll *Headache *No No No! *Pull Me *Punch 'N' Stomp *Temper Tantrum *Victory Step Curiosidades General *'' '' is the first song by Gwen Stefani in the series. *"H*e" and "damn" are censored. *There are four versions of the song: the explicit version, the clean version, the extended explicit version and the extended clean version. The game uses the second which removes the "h*e" such that "Take a chance you stupid h*e" becomes "Take a chance you stupid". *The line "Back into Japan" is misinterpreted as "Back and do Japan". Clássico *On Xbox 360, the coach s hair occasionally glitches as it turns purple when she bends. *The Beta routine had a different choreography, which was removed for unknown reasons. Part of it can be viewed in the preview here. **The pictograms in the beta routine from the preview were also not in sync, and the first one is incorrect. *The top two arrow-stripes on the dancer s dress were green but, in the final release they are purple like the others. *'Gold Move 2' sometimes appears to have a shorter delay between the in-shine and the aftershine on Xbox 360: if the move is performed correctly, then the aftershine will appear immediately after the pictogram fades and after the in-shine finishes, but not as fast as the Wii and PS3. *The coach makes a cameo in the background for the Classic routine of Just Dance. *There is a glitch where the coach s legs turn purple when she does a certain move. *The coach was featured in the "Guinness World Records: Gamer s Edition 2014" along with a scene from Kiss You under Dance. *The coach is featured on the PAL boxart. *If is the second, third or fourth song in any given Solo Medley, the Gold Move sound effect will not play. *The clock where the coach dances on is different between Wii and PS3: on Wii, it is dark red in the verses and dark blue in the chorus, and it reflects the sky; on PS3, it is reddish-brown in the verses and aqua in the chorus, and it does not reflect anything. *On Xbox 360, the first pictograms of the routine slide much slower than the others. *Despite the fact that the song appears in the teaser for , the song is currently not available for the service. **Additionally, the square in the teaser is actually the square found in the files. *There is a mistake in the square; both the dancer s bracelet and glove are shown on the right hand when the bracelet is actually on the left. **Additionally, the dancer has a blue outline in the half-coach and in the remade version but, in the remade square, the outline is still pink. *There is a pictogram on the Xbox 360 version of that does not appear on other consoles, nor in the remake. This pictogram has a thicker and rougher outline than any of the other pictograms. *To unlock s avatar in , save data from at least one of its predecessors must be present. Because of this, the avatar is not obtainable on the Xbox One or PlayStation 4. Mashup *'' '' (Sweat Mashup) is the first unlockable Sweat Mashup in . *'' '' (Sweat Mashup), along with Take On Me (Mashup), holds the record for the fewest unique dancers, with 5. *''Party Rock Anthem s pictograms are orange instead of light blue, ''Maniac s pictograms are reddish instead of purple, and Skin-To-Skin s pictograms are in a different shade of green. **Additionally, the pictogram after the Mashup s Gold Move appears seven beats late on Xbox 360 versions of the game. Galeria Arquivos do Jogo whatyouwait jd3 cover generic.jpg|''What You Waiting For?'' Whatyouwaitmu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Mashup) Whatyouwait jdu cover generic.png|''What You Waiting For?'' (Remake) Whatyouwait jd2014 ava.png|Avatar em Whatyouwait jd2015 ava.png|Avatar em e em proximos jogos whatyouwait pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenshots em jogo SJDP41-36.png|''What You Waiting For?'' no menu do (Wii) SJDP41-37.png|Tela de Seleção de Dançarina do (Wii) whatyouwait jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png|Tela de seleção de Dançarina do (Versão Clássica; Xbox 360) whatyouwaitmu coachmenu wii.png|Tela de seleção de Dançarina do Mashup (Wii) Justdance whatyouwait easteregg.jpg|'' '' no fundo da música Just Dance Imagens Promocionais Whatyouwait promo coach.png Whatyouwait xbox360 boxart.jpg|A dançarina na capa do jogo (Xbox 360) Whatyouwait katyperry code.jpg Whatyouwait wii boxart back.jpg|A dançarina na trás da capa do jogo (Wii) Elementos Beta Whatyouwait promo gameplay 1.jpg|Screenshot beta (note o nome de jogador "Baby") Whatyouwait promo gameplay 2.jpg|Versão Beta Whatyouwait beta.jpg|Outra gameplay da versão Beta, sem muitos detalhes comparado á versão final Whatyouwait beta 2.jpg|Outra foto Beta Whatyouwait beta choreo 1.png|Outra imagem da filmagem beta Whatyouwait beta choreo 2.png|Outra foto Beta whatyouwait beta color scheme.PNG|Paleta de cores Beta (vermelho e verde) Whatyouwait beta color scheme 2.png whatyouwait promo gameplay 3.jpg|Gameplay Beta com uma diferente paleta de cores e um Pictograma atrasado Outros Whatyouwait leg glitch.png|Glitch com as pernas da dançarina Jd3 pal boxart.jpg|A dançarina na capa do (PAL) WhatYouWait xbox360 picto.jpeg|Pictograma que só existe na versão de Xbox 360 Videos Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? (Clean Version) What You Waiting For? (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music What You Waiting For? - Gameplay Teaser (US) What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) What You Waiting For? (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) What You Waiting For? (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) What You Waiting For? - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Just Dance What You Waiting For No Hud Referências en: Categoria:Músicas por Gwen Stefani Categoria:Emmanuelle Soum